User talk:Skipper Jayrado
Hi Skipper Jayrado, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 20:49, May 26, 2010 Welcome!! Hello and Welcome Skipper Jayrado! Hope ye have fun here and I hope we could be friends? Anyways ifn ye need any help just ask! well see ya 'round! Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 21:00, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Hello matey welcome to the wiki I am new as well but not so new because I have another account :) Anyway, welcome to the wiki and I hope we can be friends because I like friends Kytrae Wingblade 21:17, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Hello Ahoy, mate! Welcome to Redwall wiki. Another Skipper eh? Pretty soon some o' us will need t'chose to be Skipper o' Nothing. Anyway, as I said b'fore, welcome. Fill out yore user page so we can get to know you. There are so many fanfics on here, that i'd take forever to read them all. (Trust me, i've tried. After a month or two of reading five hours a day, I got to K. ) So here are some good, no, great fanfic authors (or wordsmiths, if you prefer that). SM, Zaran Rhulain, Peony, Laria, Gandr, Ferretmaiden (I got yelled at by someone,i think it was Major, for leaving her out once), Major, and myself. I left a lot of people out, but i'm tired of typing links. If you have any questions feel free to ask anyone here, they'll either answer it, or direct you to someone who can. Be seein' yew around, mate!--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 21:19, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Skipper Jayrado! I be's h'an h'otter too. Check out me fanfic which 'as lots of h'otters! I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 14:08, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Let's see if I can help ye out some. Go here to learn how to make a signature to sign yore posts with. If you want the shoutbox (where you can chat with other users) go to MORE then Manage Widgets then click on Shoutbox. See ya round-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 06:22, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! No, but some users, such as myself, have a Friends section on their page you can put your signature under. Add yourself to my Friends list! If you need help, don't hesitate to ask me for any. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 17:49, June 1, 2010 (UTC) You got a sig and a awesome sig pic! Congrats. Grath Longfletch is me favorite otter! Who's yores?-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 19:58, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! Well hello there! Im new here too :D, but my names Jake (obviously XD) Hope we can be friends, well see ya around. Yes Finnbarr Galedeep is one of me faves as well. I also like Flandor(from the Sable Quean). The otters are all so cool!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 05:33, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Thankee for signing my Friends list. Nice username, I hope we can become good friends! I like all the otter characters, especially Tiria Wildlough, Finnbarr Galedeep, Leatho Shellhound, Thrugg and maybe a few more. And I like Grath too. Who's yore favourite otter?--Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 12:40, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Skip Jayrado, name's Blueeyes, but you can call me BE, Blu, or Lagoon. Check out my userpage, I just made the main chars my fanfic! Blueeyes Lagoonfur 08:20, June 27, 2010 (UTC) PS: Hope we can be friends, mate!